


The Inevitable

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Following Dinah's divorce, Barbara welcomes her back into the fold.





	The Inevitable

There were a lot of things Barbara wanted to say on the day that Dinah waltzed back into her life following the divorce everyone had known was inevitable. Everyone but Dinah, at least.

_I told you so_ would have been an easy start, and it danced the most insistently on Barbara’s tongue.

_Do you still think I was being a bitch when I tried to warn you?_ would have been another appropriate query.

_What happens the next time he comes calling?_ was nearly the question Barbara asked, followed by a _Will you abandon your team again?_

But with Dinah’s hurt written in size twenty font all over her face, every vindictive, hurtful, and self-righteous thing the redhead wanted to say was swallowed down in favor of a simple greeting that may not have been as direct as what Barbara could have said, but was equally as sincere.

"Welcome back."


End file.
